Shaman Love is Eternal
by AshesToPhoenix
Summary: Yaoi I believe this is a bit of a kinky fic for what i have planned. Everyone has their eyes set on Yoh Asakura, especally Zeke. Yoh x Zeke Hao , Yoh x Ren , Yoh x Trey horohoro , Yoh x Lyserg Lyzerg, and poor Yoh has to deal with his friends feelings
1. The Beginning

Shaman's love chapter 1

AN: i apologise for any spelling mistakes, i mightnt notice them all and i do not have spelling/ grammer checker

Warnings: Male x male love, yaoi

this is also based when Yoh's gang are going to stop Zeke / Hao, im callin him Zeke though lol

ok on with the fic!

" speeches

' thoughts ----------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed days that they had walked this rocky land, the endless battles left all the Shaman exchasted, yet still their one goal kept them walking, their goal of stopping one fire wielder.. Zeke

Trey sat down on a nearby boulder "Guys..im tired, can't we take one itti bitti break?"

Ren looked at Trey shaking his head "Exchasted already? remind me not to rely on you when we have to face Zeke"

Dio nodded "yah, would'nt want him to sit down tired when Zeke decides to fry ya"

Trey glared slightly but looked back at Ren " Everyones tired...especally...Yoh can't we take a break?"

Ren looked around to look at his..new friend..., used to be rival. He didn't understand his feelings for the swordsman, he still didnt, all he knew is that he wanted to follow him, wanted to...protect him. Right now Yoh's hair was messy, his eyes were half closed and his legs barely held him up due to exchastion. It's true they had been walking for days, Yoh had been doing the most training and fighting.. and yet...

"What ya think Ren? can we?", Yoh smiled, even through his troubles and tiredness, the young Shaman could smile, one of the qualities Ren admired him for

Ren sighed, out of all people Yoh deserved this rest the most "Fine, one rest, but that is it"

Trey smirked "wow Yoh, you got Ren to agree for once"

Ren glared at the blue haired Shaman, the hair color was definitely not normal, never mind the Shaman's sanity, if he had any, or his choice of dying which Ren would be glad to grant

Yoh walked over to the small river they had kept walking beside along this place, he kneeled down putting his katana to his right hand side, before placing both cut hands into the cool water, and he smiled to himself

Ren kept watching the brunette, it seemed the simpilest things kept him happy, one would desire more for putting their life on the line for humanity, but no, Yoh loved these simple things, even being with his friends.It made Ren wonder, would Yoh smile with him.

Dio and Trey sat down with the others, while Dio complained about his shoes which was the cause of his pain,and Yoh was left alone by the river.

Ren sighed again, walking over he sat beside the brunette

"Hey Ren" Yoh smiled again "..why arn't you with the others, i'm just...cleaning some cuts"

Ren smirked "Out of all things Yoh, you should know i'd never sit beside those idiots"

Yoh shook his head taking his hands from the cool water "you know Ren... we all do care for you, wiether you like it or not, we are your friends"

"I honestly don't care, as long as we stop this stupid threat, friendship is of no importance to me"

Yoh's expression made Ren hate the words he spoke, but then Yoh smiled, although this smile was filled with sadness "I'm sure it will mean something to you one day Ren"

Rens eyes had softened, sure he wanted Yoh to smile with him but not that way, that sad smile

'Why do i care what you think Yoh...even i don't understand'

"Guys we are going, we arn't wasting anymore time" Ren stood up, while the others complained

it was just a shame he didn't recognise how truly exchasted, Yoh was

-------elsewhere------------------------

"It is nearly time" he played fondly with some of his own hair, going into his firmilar sitting position

one of the followers spoke up "Sir what is this ritual"

Zeke smirked, "me and my lesser half shall become one, he.. will come to me in time especally when he is weak, and then we can preform the ritual"

Zeke looked over at the large white pentagram drawn upside down on the floor, a candle unlit in each of the points, and in the centre, a black blanket

The follower looked at where his master's gaze went "I still don't understand the ritual Sir"

Zeke smiled to himself "lets say it involves me and Yoh being in the centre..and...it will be interesting..to say the least, i have to awaken something in him"

The Follower raised an eyebrow at this, never before had the master have this glint in his eye

Zeke smirked raising his finger into the air "I think it's time" he created a glow at the end of his finger running it down "..my Yoh"  
---------Back with the others--------------------------

Yoh stopped walking, feeling something...run down his chest..his stomach..and blushed letting out a low moan falling to his knees

Trey stopped "Yoh..where did ya-" he looked back seeing his friend kneeling on the ground slightly away from them

Ren stopped "Yoh this is no time for rests!" he walked over grabbing the young Shaman quite roughly by the arm and dragged him to his feet, but the sudden unexpected action caused Yoh to stumble and fall against Ren's body.

Ren stood still even suprised he would find Yoh, his ex-enemy to be this close, Yoh looked up, a blush still remaining on his cheeks and his eyes seemed a bit hazed...

" Yoh?" Ren could only stare at his new friend...he wanted to shout at him for stopping, even apologise to him for forcing him to walk on, but all he could do now was stare

Trey walked over pulling Yoh off Ren "Yo Yoh, whats the matter?" the one thing that hadn't gone un-noticed by Ren was that Trey was holding Yoh's hand, which caused a sense of anger in the other Shaman, the point in his hair getting slightly taller.

Trey looked at Yoh, slightly blushing at how adorable Yoh's expression was. It was true that he had more than liked his brunette friend, but he found it difficult to show Yoh, since Yoh was also male.

"Trey-kun"

"Get your hands off him!, he is fine, he dosn't need some weakling like you to hold him up" Ren murderously glared at Trey

Trey raised an eyebrow "and let me guess, because you claim to be not weak, you can hold him up, i dont think so, the last time you even spoke to Yoh is when you wanted to challange him"

Yoh snapped out of his trance slighty "Guys, please dont fight, this is what Zeke would want, for us all to fall out"

Trey looked away from the muderous glare of Ren, to Yoh and nodded, "fine, but your staying with me..i don't want you getting left behind again" Trey held Yoh by the hand still and lead him away

All Ren could do was glare, he knew he didn't have the trust Trey had earned of Yoh, and all he could do was secreatly resent the blue haired Shaman

"Damn freak"  
----------------------------------------------------------------

- i cant continue this-0 without a certain number of reviews, so plz review

ohh poor Yoh, what zeke has done hehe 


	2. a day closer

**Shaman's love chapter 1**

**AN: i apologise for any spelling mistakes, i mightnt notice them all and i do not have spelling/ grammer checker**

**Warnings: Male x male love, yaoi**

**this is also based when Yoh's gang are going to stop Zeke / Hao, im callin him Zeke though lol**

**ok on with the fic!**

**" speeches**

**' thoughts**

**NOTE AND THANKS to be honest i updated this sooner because people were so nice, i also noted people prefer to call Zeke hao, so yeah lol ill change his name, thanks a milion and plz keep reviewing and voting on your fav pairing -**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**It had gone dark, the group were still travelling, and to Rens attention, Trey had not let go of Yohs hand. The brunette didn't take much notice to this possibly due to his tiredness.

Rio (yes im sorry for not knowing his name properly the first chapter, i watch both the japanese and english and i get myself confused ) stopped " come on guys, we all need a rest!"

Ren stopped looking at Rio then at Yoh, the whole group seemed even more exchasted than before. "Fine, we will rest here tonight". Yoh looked thankful sitting down on the ground right where he was earning a concerned look of Trey.

Trey spoke up " i think we should set up camp"

Yoh nodded "and a fire. It seems like Hao keeps moving..and..i cant seem to keep up with him"

Trey nodded walking over to a small amount of trees nearby, gathering some of the thickest dryest branches,before saying "It's not just you Yoh. Everyone seems to be having a problem getting near this guy...just like him getting near the King of Spirits. we have to keep trying eh?"

Yoh nodded and smiled as Trey dropped the sticks down nearby, taking out a small matchbox and striking a match, he light the branches as a fire began to burn.

Rio who had been carrying the blankets began to sort them out and then Yohs stomach made its annoncement. Yoh blushed wildly, "it..seems ..im hungry" Trey looked at Yoh just realising his friend had stopped eating lately. He failed to notice that Yoh was always in deep thought about Hao during meals and didnt ask to get any food from the waitors and also didnt want share of anyones meal.

Trey sighed, "well Yoh ill get you some-.." he checked his bag, "..thing?"...the blue haired shaman blinked and his eyes widened "Theres no food!"

Morty's eyes widened "no..food?". Joco smiled " hey did i ever tell you guys about the-"

"No, you didnt and we dont want to hear" Ren snapped, "we have to get some food or we are all in for some starvation"

Faust turned to Trey " i think i saw a river nearby, maybe theres some fish". Trey smiled " thats a brillant idea, in this more secluded part of the country, away from humans, nature can grow"

Yoh stood up slowly, " well ill go look, i had to um..catch a few fish for Anna when the shop was closed, so i have some skill" he laughed nervously incase anna ever found this out, like she did with his microwavable meals.

Ren seeing Yoh about to go, stood up as well "and i'll join you"  
Trey thrusted his fist into the air, "and me as well!", Ren stopped and glared at Trey, "we dont need your pathetic skills Trey, myself and Yoh are quite capable of catching enough fish between us" he grabbed ahold of Yohs upper arm and dragged the young brunette in the direction of the river. Trey just stared at Ren "man, Rens helping...i wonder has the world ended"

--------------------later at the river------------------

" Got one!" Yoh threw another fish onto the bank, both he and Ren had their pants rolled up and were standing in the river.

Ren glared, "how are you catching all these fish? and i havent caught one?"

Yoh smiled innocently and laughed, "Didn't i tell you i'm skilled? ..we should have got Trey's help..i got another one!!!!". Another fish made its way onto the bank to join Yohs pile while Ren's pile...shall we even call it a pile? there was no fish.

At the mention of Trey's name, Ren stuck his Kwan do blade aggressively through a fish's back "I dont need his help!" to emphasise his point Ren held up his staff showing the now dead fish. Yoh nodded in reply going silent for a moment before looking back up at the chinese boy, "why..do you two never get along?"

Ren stopped looking for fish, "When have i ever got along with anyone Yoh?". The question silenced the other shaman, and he looked down at the water. Ren looked down as well readying his Kwan do for the next damn fish when an unexpected gush of water hit him right in the face.

Yoh smirked, "You need to cool down", Ren's eyes narrowed dangerously "Asakura..." his eyes filled with murder.."Prepare to meet your match"

Yoh's eyes widened, "hey wait a minute, t-thats not fair i dont have a weap- Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" Yoh ran out of that water as fast as he could when a raging Ren came after him with a very dangerous weapon.

Yoh tripped and landed face down as soon as he got out of the water, he turned around and looked up seeing Ren standing over him, and lets say Ren didnt look one bit pleased. Little did both Shamans know that someone was watching them from afar.

"Ren..i..i was only kidding around with ya!!!" Yoh laughed nervously and stopped whenever the blade at the end of the staff was beside his throat. He looked up nervously at the chinese boy.

Ren kneeled down in front of Yoh, "we arnt here to joke Yoh" he moved closer, so close that Yoh could feel Ren's breath on his face, "we are here to stop the end of humanity, not to act like children" Yoh nodded

Hao sat on the edge of the cliff, smirking down at what he could see, his lesser half and a Tao. "What a rare site, to see two bloodlines such as these together, eh Opacho?", his smaller follower just looked at him "master Hao, are you going to "  
Hao smirked, "oh course..you should know i always do Opacho. he raised his hand, the smirk never leaving his face as he imagined his lesser halfs body.

Ren was in the middle of giving a lecture when he noticed something, Yoh's eyes had been partly closed, and a blush started to spread on his cheeks.  
"Yoh are you ok"  
Yoh blushed more looking up at 'Ren' though all he saw was darkness, and a voice in his ear kept saying the same words

_"come to me..Yoh, let us become one again..in mind..and..in body"_

"Yoh?" the brunette had his head to one side, the blush had turned to a dark red, and Yoh was beginning to move slightly, his panting becoming more regged as he closed his legs together.

"Yoh what the hells the matter with you?" Ren was starting to get worried

_"come to me"_

Yoh moaned softly again parting his lips, "s-stop!"

"Yoh i'm not doing anything!" The site of the thrashing Yoh was starting to be quite the site for Ren, and the expression on Yoh's face would turn anyone on

Ren was now blushing, " Yoh would you stop it!" he grabbed onto the front of Yohs top ready to shake some sense into his friend but two hands came out and grabbed his top as well, Ren looked down to see the darker eyes of Yoh "Yoh what's gotten into you??"

Ren, instead on pulling on Yohs top, pushed down on Yohs chest holding the brunettes body to the ground trying to control whatever the hell was wrong with the other shaman. Yoh lay there for a moment looking up at Ren before looking down at the hand, he gripped the wrist gently starting to move Ren's hand downwards looking up to meet his friends eyes.

Ren went a dark red "Yoh!" he pulled his hand away

_"come to me..."_

"what the hell has gotten into you!" he slapped Yoh across the face, whatever the heck was wrong with his friend, he was going to stop it, Yoh would never act this way.

Yoh eyes became more clear, and the darkness he once saw was gone, he was panting still..not understanding why, and not understanding the stinging pain in his cheek, he looked up seeing the blushing face of Ren

"Ren?...what happened"

Ren raised an eyebrow "you...nevermind" deep down the chinese boy knew something wasnt right...and it was best not to worry Yoh about it 'when did i care?'

"lets just go get these fish to the others"

in the distance a smirk appeared once again on the face of Hao. "Looks like someone else is interested in my lesser half Opacho"  
Opacho just looked up at his master again "I'll just have to show him who Yoh belongs to, the day is here, and my dear Yoh, we shall become one" Hao looked down to his smaller friend "Lets go get Yoh"

----------------------------------------------------------------

**- i cant continue this-0 without a certain number of reviews, so plz review**


	3. capture and other fancies

Shaman's love chapter 3!

AN: i apologise for any spelling mistakes, i mightnt notice them all and i do not have spelling/ grammer checker

Warnings: Male x male love, yaoi

ok on with the fic!

" speeches

' thoughts

NOTE AND THANKS to be honest i updated this sooner because people were so nice, i also noted people prefer to call Zeke hao, so yeah lol ill change his name, thanks a milion and plz keep reviewing and voting on your fav pairing -  
Darkness had fallen across the land, and everyone was exchasted

HoroHoro (Trey) yawned, "ok, i vote for rest"

Ren nodded, agreeing for once with the ice wielder, yet Yoh looked behind himself, "But we had a rest not too long ago, and if we stop... we wont make it to Hao on time, before he leaves..you know rightly he only stays till the end of that wierd festival they have in the village, so we must continue"

Everyone in the group looked disappointed at this, but then a firmilar voice popped up

"My My, you know the festival of the Spirits isn't that interesting, it gets more and more boring each year i visit", Hao Asakura stood before the group, a smile on his face.

Len quickly drawed his staff pointing it in the direction of the other Asakura, and the others also prepared for battle with the boy of fire, and the same fear was held in all their eyes.

Hao tilted his head studying the group and smirked, "Do not worry, we shall battle soon, i am only here for one thing.." stopping his sentence the long haired male's eyes travelled to Yoh, "I am here for you"

Horo stepped in front of Yoh "No one hurts him!!!", yet in a split second HoroHoro was sent into a wall by an invisable force. Yoh was also sent into the wall as well, knocking him unconcious, as he fell to the ground.

"Yoh!!!" Ren watched as the others were also sent flying by Hao's power, then he felt something hit his chest sending him onto the ground with a rough force.

Ren winced, and he slowly opened his eyes, his eyesight was blurry since he had hit his head and he was sure he could feel blood trickling down his hair, his eyes travelled to his motionless friends, HoroHoro was unmoving.. a trail of his blood lay across the floor leading to him, and in the distance he could see a blur of what was Yoh.

"That should have sent you unconcious like your friend" Ren's eyes widened at the voice, and he looked up seeing the eyes of Hao, which were far too close for his own liking, Ren let out a low growl.  
Hao's smirk was saw within the blur, "Yet i expect nothing less of a person of the Tao family", a warm hand placed itself on Ren's cheek, stroking it softly "so..pretty"

Ren moved his head to the side, hoping to remove the hand, but the hand remained on his cheek, and the Tao soon felt his heart beat rise as a blush tainted his cheeks, but this was the man who hurt his friends..who were lying in their own blood beside him, this was the thought that Ren kept repeating in his head...'he hurt them'

"They deserve it, they are not worthy of my Kingdom, but you.." a hand gripped the Taos chin forcing the lavender haired male to look at Hao, "do...i want you to join me"

"get..away from me"  
The statement caused the fire Shaman's eyes to narrow, "as you wish..you shall perish with this human world", Hao stood up walking over to the unconcous Yoh.

Ren winced trying to move to help his friend, "leave him..."

Hao picked Yoh up into his arms, one arm supporting his lesser half's back and the other arm supporting under his knees,Hao smirked "You can live knowing you made this harder for Yoh..you didnt take him then", and with this sentence Hao disappeared and Ren's voice screamed "YOH!!!"

----elsewhere-----------

Hao appeared in the cave, walking to the centre of the circle he placed Yoh upon the small blanket, and with one motion of his hand, every candle in the room was lit, to shape the pentegon and around each of each points sat a spirit..one of Hao's followers from the past, and on the main top point of the star sat the real, incomplete Hao Asakura from many years ago, who was there to witness his rebirth.

Hao smirked looking down at Yoh, "it is time..to become one..." and with that he undone the zip of Yoh's jacket, the boy below him still unconcious.

----------------------------------------------------------------

- i cant continue this-0 without a certain number of reviews, so plz review 


	4. Prisoner

Shaman's love chapter 4!

AN: i apologise for any spelling mistakes, i mightnt notice them all and i do not have spelling/ grammer checker

Warnings: Male x male love, yaoi

ok on with the fic!

" speeches

' thoughts

NOTE AND THANKS to be honest i updated this sooner because some ppl seemed to like it, thanks a milion and plz keep reviewing and voting on your fav pairing

also someone made the comment (sorry i cant remember who) of Chocoloves name, sorry i did not spell in correct, but in the series i had bought it was translated as Chocoai, and they even changed Yohs spelling a few times, so gomen

WARNING OF THIS CHAPTER there may be some..uh... more sexual...ok alot more sexual..things, so ill put two dashes , -- before and after the scene to show ppl where it is incase u do not wish to read it, or if ur a pervert like me, enjoy!some small things will be said(hao and Yoh), you have been warned ----------------------------------------------------------------

Ren growled wincing, Lyserg seemed to be holding a small cloth filled with some fluid that stinged like hell to the cut on his head

"Ren..if you just stand still i can clean it then it will not be infected" the emerald haired male softly spoke

"How can you just sit around..all of you...while Yoh...while Yoh was taken?!?!" Ren snapped, his reaction caused his teammates to go even more silent than what they were, especally from the humilation of defeat and especally for loosing their team leader.

Ren stood up, pushing Lyserg onto the ground as the young male winced. Eyes all looked up, as Ren grabbed his Kwan Dao staff and quickly pointed it angrily at the 'friends' who were still lazily sitting on the ground

"I'll go find him myself!!!!" Ren turned, then a voice spoke up belonged to the dragon himself.

"Ren...we understand how you fee-" Ryou got cut off by Ren as Ren snapped angrily again, this time pointing his Kwan Dao at the black haired team member, "YOU DONT KNOW HOW I FEEL! YOU ALL DONT CARE!!"

Ren's eyes had narrowed, and his eyes seemed to casual display his fury, suddenly and unexpectedly a hand had gripped Ren's wrist which had been holding the Kwan Dao. Ren's body moved a little in suprise to the sudden closeness, as he looked up into the eyes of one of his...closest team mates, HoroHoro.

HoroHoro spoke calmly, uneffected by the Tao's dangerous anger "Ren-san.." his grip seemed to soften on his ...friends wrist, "We do not know..where they are"

The words seemed to slowly register with Ren, his eyes widening slightly..then narrowing , making a 'tch' noise to show his defeat as his gaze fell down to the ground avoding HoroHoro's eyes. HoroHoros hand slid down to Ren's, and held it, helping Ren to lower the Kwan Dao away from his other team friends.

Ren looked down, his dark lavender bangs shadowing his eyes, "I...we...have to find him" he whispered.  
HoroHoro slowly wrapped his arms around Ren, yet a hand to the blue haired Shaman's chest shoved HoroHoro forcefully away as the young Tao glared at him

"I do NOT need your PATHETIC sympathy!!!" Ren snapped, his anger fully showing as he turned and walked off, leaning against a nearby tree.

HoroHoro sighed watching Ren...sometimes he envied the idea that Ren would like Yoh..and care for him..like that, and HoroHoro often wondered...would Ren act that way if he ever disappeared. Yet when he looked up at where Ren was, his friend stared blankly across a field of nothingness.

-------------elsewhere-------------------------------------

Yoh seemed so helpless there, he had still lost concience, and all eyes of the past were on Hao.

Hao undid the last part of the zip of Yoh's top with a smirk.

...it would be soon

He looked up, Yoh's eyes still closed, unaware of what was happening. Hao paused his movements, studing his 'lesser half', the orange headphones had fallen off, and the front bangs hung messily around the slender face, the body as expected, unmoving.

"YOH-SAMA!!!" Amidamarus voice called in an attempt to awaken his Master. The ancient samurai was floating around them in a spirit ball form frantically, and aware of what Hao was planning.

"WAKE UP!! YOH-SAMA!!"

A slight finger movement from the unconcious boy

Hao's eyes narrowed looking up at the small insignificant spirit, and growled his words of "You are beginning to bore me" and in one swift movement, the spirit of fire had grabbed Amidamaru causing the spirit to panic.

Hao's smirk broadened, "I'd like to hear what you have to say, when you have to watch what i am going to do to my other half"

Amidamaru's eyes widened, whispering "Yoh-sama..." in a low tone, knowing that without his Master, that he is incapable of doing anything.

Hao smirked, flicking his cloak over his shoulder with his hair, and leaned down, his eyes sliding close as he darted out his tongue to slowly lick one of the pink nipples.

Another movement in the hand, and Yohs eyebrows slightly knotted at the unknown feeling

Hao did not look up, he rounded his tongue around the pink bud in circular motions wetting it and slowly taking in the taste of his lesser half. After a moment of wetting, Hao slowly bit down, yet the new sense of pain caused Yoh's eyelashes to flutter open, and he slowly let out a gasp of pain.

Yoh's vision in the candle lit room quickly focused, and he looked down seeing the long brown hair, and his eyes widened

"H-Hao!!!"

Before Yoh could move, his wrists were pinned above his head by the spirit of fire, more forceful than any ropes could hold him, that it kept the upper half of his body from moving. Yoh's eyes widened in fear, he looked around him, King Hao sat there at the top, his eyes transfixed on them, and a tongue continued licking at his chest.

--(warning)

Hao smirked, he ran his hand up Yoh's stomach and to the slim chest, careful to apply pressure between his forefinger and thumb, as they tightened their distance to grab ahold of the wet nipple, twisting it playfully, Yoh's voice cried out a little and he bit his lower lip his eyes shutting..

'..it will be soon'

Hao smirked as the nipple hardened under his touch, and he let go, leaning down to have one more lick at the now slightly red bud.

Amidamaru looked down at his struggling Master disappointed in himself.

Yoh's eyes slowly opened, now that the licking and twisting had stopped, he looked up to come face to face with Hao who had moved up, Yoh's chin was taken in Hao's hand and was brutally forced into a kiss.

A new sweet taste invading Hao's mouth which belonged to his lesser half..causing him to moan. What made it sweeter was that he knew Yoh was his for the taking.

Yoh yelped as teeth clicked against teeth and could pratically feel his lips beginning to bruise. Hands soon made their way down Yohs naked stomach to his belt, and in mere seconds undone it, and slid Yoh's pants right off.

"N-NO!!" Yoh cried out pulling back, his eyes were wide in fear at what was to come, and Hao smirked more. Yoh looked so delicious.. just waiting to be taken.

Yoh began to struggle even more violently, pulling at the spirit of fires grasp to no prevail, yet it did not stop him trying.

Hao undid his own pants at the front and forced apart Yoh's thighs holding him in position as he settled himself in between them.

Hao smirked again "Everything is not going to turn out alright now..is it Yoh-Kun?"

Yoh's body trembled, even the mocking word of 'Kun' did not go unrecognised..

like Hao would ever cared for him...

Opening his mouth, to speak his words of protest failed, as something belonged to Hao, forced it's way unmercifully into his unprepared entrance in one hard thrust.

Yoh's scream was echoed off the cave's walls, his eyes shut tight, yet no more than when he screamed, when Hao brutally began to pump himself in and out of the tight entrance. Hao's eyes slid slightly closed...unprepared for how beautifully tight his lesser half was...and feeling himself go into a world of bliss as he moaned showing his enjoyment.

'..we will soon become one'

Yoh's screams got louder at each thrust, tears now falling down his cheeks, his arms were let loose by the spirit of fire as it's Master Hao now had control, yet at this oppertunity Yoh's nails had now dug into Hao's chest, leaving angry red marks. Hao smirked uneffected, the pleasure he felt being so overwelming from the sex, that he held his lesser half's hips still, so that he could add force behind his thrust, exploring every angle in the slender body.

Yoh gasped..not only did he feel this..pain... but also, his energy draining..like his very soul

"H-hao..." he whimpered

'..You will soon become a part of me'

"Yoh-sama!!" Amidamaru cried out, also feeling something else terribly wrong.

Yoh groaned, then he grabbed ahold of Hao's long hair as a last resort, and pulled causing Hao to wince, and stop thrusting despite the pleasure. Hao twisted Yoh's hand off, and slapped him hard across the cheek, furious.

"You little bitch!"

Yoh was panting heavily, his eyes slightly wide, and his head turned to the side from the force of the slap, his cheek now reddening. Still it somehow felt worth it for his body to recover slightly.

Hao growled, yet seeing Yoh like this...made something hurt in his chest..which wasnt the cuts from earlier.

Hao, now getting more pissed off, sat back and at the same time pulled Yoh onto his lap and began thrusting upwards into the boy while holding his hips, the pleasure beginning once again.

Yoh cried out, and he held onto Hao's shoulders trying to somehow pull himself up and away from the pyromaniac., yet the pain continued, and tears fell onto Hao's cheek.

Hao had been so close...so close to getting Yohs soul, so close to getting to the King of spirits, so close..to his climax, yet a tear hit his cheek and he stopped looking up, seeing his lesser half..crying. Like a baby...crying.

--(end of warning)

Hao's heart..was hurting, he didnt understand it...yet was it possible he could somehow feel the sadness..of his other half?, Hao, despite the ancient spirits in his head telling him what to do, pulled out of Yoh, and sat the smaller frame on the floor..as he slowly embraced Yoh to his chest in a tight embrace.

Yoh suprised by the action, yet nevertheless thankful, buried his face into Hao's cloak and sobbed looking broken. Hao watched his lesser half...his expression softening.

the candles in the room went out, as the shaman spirits exited the room , leaving the two Asakura's in each others embrace..

Hao wondered..was it possible to get to the King of Spirits...if Yoh had been there..his other half in another body.

Hao smirked, he yanked Yohs hair slightly to still show his power as Yoh gave a small yelp

"Lets see what i can use you for?"

Yohs eyes widened, it seemed something..or..someone...else was on Haos mind, and Hao would always get what he want, the next thing that suprised Yoh was when his head was pushed down to finish what Hao had started

-----------back at the group-----------

It seemed like a long night, and the Tao couldnt sleep, unlike HoroHoro who was snoring

"asshole" Ren whispered glaring at the blue haired shaman, he envied that he slept.

Yet something he spotted...a figure a bit away, the hair in a ponytail, and a mask of an eagle, the darkness surrounding him.

Ren stood up, the blanket falling off his body, as he quickly pulled on his pumps, and redone the clasps of his top which had came loose with his twisting and turning, yet he done them quickly, leaving the top ones open to expose his chest.

The Tao grabbed his Kwan Dao staff and ran in the direction of the figure...

maybe there was one clue to finding Yoh through this man

----------------------------------------------------------------

- i cant continue this-0 without a certain number of reviews, so plz review 


End file.
